totaldramaomegafandomcom-20200213-history
Awesome
''Down in the Chumps'' The 21 campers now are ordered by Chris to go to the top of the hill to hear about today's challenge. Heather quickly notices that they are standing above 56,000,000 piles of goop, muk, and dirt. She complains saying that he can't force them to do that. Then Chris intervenes by saying yes he could. Geoff keeps impressing Bridgette with his charms and advises a plan to prank Harold for good. Lewshana & Gwen both hope for the best and Lindsay & Tyler kiss. Noah told Ezekiel that his hat smelled like a pacmule. Then Chris announced that the campers had to jump into the dirt and whoever stayed the longest won! Geoff & Tyler both jumped at the same time. Then Trent. Owen broke the ramp and fell down sinking slower than others. Harold, Lewshana, Bridgette, & Lindsay did a sliding technique to get in the pool of slob without being injured. Then Heather was pushed down accidentally by Izzy when Izzy slammed herself down. Duncan went down silently. Eva jumped, Courtney, Beth, & Noah all did the head drop. Katie jumped holding on to Justin. Cody & DJ hugged each other going down (hoping they will stay alive). Ezekiel just walked in. Chris left the pool for about twenty minutes and returned with a blowhorn to announce who's out. Owen reminds Gwen & DJ of when just before they jumped, they all saw how unstabbled it was. Gwen somehow got in. Justin immediately said he quits and didn't care if he went home if it ment messing up his beauty. Lewshana & Heather was arguing to the bone. Duncan & Harold got into a massive fight which Beth breaks up and officially becomes friends with both of them. DJ states that the last people in this contest standing should be Duncan, Justin, Noah, Heather, Lewshana, & Bridgette. Also Geoff. Geoff then pulls Harold's underwear and Duncan pulls it off with a fishing rod. But Harold used his thumbtack and Geoff went flying out of bounds. In The Confessional: Geoff said he'd still stay in the game because of the lack of hatred on him. Courtney & Izzy plan a way to get one of the guys out. Justin tries to squirm out but DJ holds him tight, along with Noah, Cody, and Tyler. Trent said he was getting pale and got out. Tyler then agreed with Trent and said he'd be rooting for Lindsay. Gwen then steps in something disgusting and ended up out (courtesy of Heather). Heather then reaches for a lighter and heats the pool up where she knew she'd be out soon, but not before the losers. In the Confessional: Heather thought the losers were: Harold, Ezekiel, Cody, Beth, Gwen, Lewshana, Izzy, & Noah. After that Owen caused a pool slide and everyone except for Duncan, Justin, Izzy, Owen, Heather, Lindsay was out. Lindsay was happy to be in the final challenge, but Heather quickly makes her cry by saying it was only the third episode (even though what Heather said was true and not exactly mean at all). Izzy & Owen cracked and got out and was seen sharing a kiss. Duncan quickly barfs in his mouth and Justin tells everyone that he'll be giving up now. In the Confessional: Duncan said in an annoyed voice that Justin is a quiter and that Owen & Izzy need to either tone the love down, or boot themselves off. Owen then tells Duncan that he wants Duncan to win this challenge. Gwen said to Courtney that Heather was out due to her just now leaving. Finally it was out of Justin and Lindsay. Lindsay wasn't okay with her hair getting bad, but she'd choose that instead of your body all stinky. Ultimately Justin won because of him woowing Lindsay with his good look charms. At the elimination ceremony, Heather & Lindsay voted for Owen, Geoff, Bridgette, & Trent voted off Heather, Harold, Lewshana, Owen, & Eva voted Geoff off. The first to get was Tyler, Lindsay, Lewshana, Harold, Trent, Eva, Bridgette, Owen. The bottom two were Heather & Geoff. Geoff was totally confident that he was safe, so was Heather. But Heather gets the last marshmellow and Geoff is on the boat of Losers air kissing Bridgette, & air fist bumbing DJ & Duncan. In the Confessional: Harold tells the entire viewing world that Geoff deserved to get out. Chris tells the audience not to miss the next episode of Total Drama Horror and signs off with Beth randomly dancing. Second Heading Season 1, Episode 3 '' TotalDramaIsland1.jpg Episode Guide '' '' ''"Feed it" ''"Izzy in the Big House" ''